projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Miners Republic
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:MinersRepublicFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Anthem':'' 'The Minean's Pledge' '' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Capital | width="50%" align="left"|Capitol City |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | width="50%" align="left"|Maozhou |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | width="50%" align="left"|English • Mandarin • Vietnamese |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Official scripts | width="50%" align="left"|Latin alphabet Simplified Chinese Vietnamese alphabet |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Recognised regional languages | width="50%" align="left"|Japanese • Korean |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | width="50%" align="left"| 87.9% Asian 35.8% Chinese 30.1% Vietnamese 10.6% Korean 9.8% Japanese 1.0% Cambodian 0.7% Other Asian 11.0% European 9.9% English 0.7% Spanish 0.1% French 0.3% Other European 1.1% Other |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | width="50%" align="left"|Minean Miner (archaic) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Government | width="50%" align="left"|Unitary semi-presidential republic |- | width="50%" align="left"| - President | width="50%" align="left"|Jong Nguyen |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Vice President | width="50%" align="left"|Jeff Yang (Yang Jilin) |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Premier | width="50%" align="left"|Jia Yunzhi |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Deputy Premier | width="50%" align="left"|Yamutso Urimoto |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Speaker of Legislature | width="50%" align="left"|Jiang Huangsu |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | width="50%" align="left"|People's Legislative Assembly |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Rantana Dynasty | width="50%" align="left"|672 BCE |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Kingdom of Rantana | width="50%" align="left"|183 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Minean Kingdom | width="50%" align="left"|1048 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Republic of Rantana | width="50%" align="left"|28 February 1799 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Democratic People's Republic of Rantana | width="50%" align="left"|1 November 1815 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Democratic Lantaran Miners Republic | width="50%" align="left"|24 December 1935 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Democratic Republic of Minea | width="50%" align="left"|5 June 2053 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Area | width="50%" align="left"|3,345,154 km² |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Population | width="50%" align="left"| |- | width="50%" align="left"| - 2070 census | width="50%" align="left"|473,329,918 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Density | width="50%" align="left"|141.5/km² |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Currency | width="50%" align="left"|Minean Dollar (MND) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Drives on the | width="50%" align="left"|right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Internet TLD | width="50%" align="left"|.mr |} The Democratic Republic of Minea (DRM), commonly referred to as the Miners Republic, is a large country located in central Lantara. It constitutes a majority of the inner-southern Lantaran continent and several islands to the south. The Miners Republic was one of the first countries in Minearth history to become a socialist state and by extent, a communist state, in 1815, when the 16-year-old democratic republic government was overthrown in the November Revolution. The rapidly developing nation invaded and conquered many nearby islands and countries, colonising them. Notable examples of the regime were the invasions of the Kingdom of Diji (1816–2001), the Sapas Empire (1820–1998), the Kingdom of Tendos (1821–1995), the Frederickson Islands Republic (1830–1981), the Republic of Loland (1838–1910), the Republic of Lumina (1844–1987), the western half of the Qiu Empire (1849–1885, dubbed the Democratic Qiu Republic), the Kingdom of Zembo (1874–2018), the southern half of the Kingdom of Yomangla (1881–1948, dubbed the Yomanglan Democratic Republic), the Central Lantaran Empire (1888–2023), the Kingdom of Craftia (1892–1987), and the State of Trentino (1899–2011). As a result of the June Revolution in mid-2053, the Miners Republic has evolved from a authoritarian single-party state into a multi-party democracy, and the Left Party of the Miners Republic (the successor of the Communist Party of the Miner Republic remains a major party as of the internationally recognised, free and fair 2070 elections. The Communist Party ruled the country without interruption from 1815 to 2062 and was the only legal political party until 2053. Etymology The common name in English (Miners Republic), comes from the Rantana Miners and Workers Party, which formed the government of the Democratic People's Republic of Rantana after the Democratic Revolution of 1815. The name of the political party is itself named after the original colony which was named the Miners Empire of Rantana, named after the ancient name of the region which was Minerah. The country was frequently criticised for using the word 'Lantaran' in its name between 1815 and 2053 as it is also the name of the continent it sits on. Therefore, a majority of outsiders used the informal term Miners Republic rather than Democratic Lantaran Miners Republic, though use of the former was illegal inside the country. Since 2053, the name of the country has been the Democratic Republic of Minea (the first use of the name Minea), though the use of Miners Republic remains extremely common. Below is a table of names as stated by the government, in all of the official languages other than English.